


Into the feeders nest of the humans.

by Aquatigermice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Birds, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Thor is a brave and strong bird. It is just sometimes he doesn't think things through. Which lands him in odd situations. Like the one he finds himself in now. If the humans don't kill him, Loki sure enough will.





	Into the feeders nest of the humans.

Thor, son of Odin, brother of Loki sat on a branch of a tree in the middle of his claimed area. Well, half of his territory, the owner of the other half sat above him. Their attention was not on each other but elsewhere. 

They were young. Old enough to leave their parents. Too young to mate. But old enough to fight.

They learned from the best. 

Odin held down some of the best territories in the land. They were raised up well and were never hungry. They saw first hand often their parents dueling it out with those who felt the need to hunt there. 

Even participate in some battles towards the end. It was good training. They learned a lot.

And in Thor’s mind, he and Loki always battled better together. So when Odin told them it was time to go. Thor turned to Loki and offered him an idea.

They would stay together like most nestmates. Growing stronger. When they were strong enough they would find a territory of their own. Big enough for them and the families they would one day have.

Loki the wiser of the two smiled at the idea. He, of course, agreed if only he had the final say on the area. Thor, of course, trusted his brother. Knew that mind would lead him to where they needed to go.

At first, throughout the fall and some of the winter, Thor was worried. Nothing seemed to be ok for Loki. And some of the places they stayed overnight or a few days were questionable. Thor felt as thou his brother was just picking places that he knew a fight would happen. But they never lost a battle. Not one. And that was something to say when it came down to it.

Which lead them here. 

Their new home. 

It wasn’t the glorious orchard field of their youth. And at first, Thor couldn’t see its value. But the longer they stayed the more he liked it.

Their territory was two parts. A small wooded area. That was once part of a great wood. This area had plenty of places to hid and food. It would be a good nesting area. 

The second part was part of the human world. A word they picked up from the dog of the orchard. The humans had several huge nests in the area. They had tamed the land. Thor couldn’t say he was happy with what was done but he would say that it somewhat made life easier.

Having these little spots made it easier to hunt. Easier hunts meant they stayed full longer. Made them stronger and able to defend their area longer.

Plus with all the trees and bushes so close to the humans it provided protection. The meat eaters and even a lot of the other animals of the forest like to keep their distance from humans.

Which would also be good when it came time to mate. 

For the most part, the humans minded their own business and that was perfectly fine with Thor.

He just wished that were true of their other neighbors.

The only real problem Thor and Loki had was a mated pair that had already settled here. And now in the spring of their second year of life, the brothers found more and more that these Mockingbirds weren’t holding up to the agreement they had settled upon.

Both parties felt that together this location could benefit both of them well. As a team, they could better keep it to themselves than to fight everyone. 

But that was before the Mockingbird chicks. With more mouths to feed they felt entitled to wanting extra. 

The brothers felt that was unfair as they already had to put up with a god-awful amount of singing and talking the pair did. 

There was only so much a bird could talk about.

Thor ruffled his feathers as he stared down at one of the pairs. They were currently watching from a tree outside one of the human nest. 

The bird below clawed into the earth bring up a worm. A good looking one too. Ate it in a quick slurp. Then continue to look for more.

Thor flapped his wings. He was two seconds away from flying down there himself and taking care of this once in for all.

“Calm yourself, Thor.” His brother calls to him from a branch a little higher up. “We must not be too hasty in how we handle thing.” Thor glares at Loki.

“Brother I don’t know how I can be calm with them eating our food. They are not even tasting it. And their hatchlings aren’t going to appreciate some of the good stuff they take to them. It is downright insulting.” Thor frowns down below as the bird chews up a beetle.

Loki shakes his head flying to the branch Thor is on. “You don’t see what I see. The more they feed the brats the less they have for themselves. I know it is hard but trust me its all for good.”

Thor thinks for a second he will trust his brother. That is till he sees the stupid bird kill a choice looking spider and then just leave it there. To hunt something else. 

Loki’s words be damn. Thor takes to the air and swoops down. Screeching as he goes. The other bird looks up to see him coming. For a second Thor thinks they will fight but the other fly off before he can land. 

“At least make it a challenge for me,” Thor calls out and does a bit of a dance. He is a bit disappoint in not fighting.

“Well-done brother. Way to not listen to a word I say.” Thor smiles before joining Loki.

“See Loki, all it takes some time is a bit of brute force.”

No sooner than Thor says that than the bird returns this time with it mate.

“Yes, brother I see that has indeed worked out so well” Thor glares surly. “Sometimes it takes a few times to show them you mean business.”

With that Thor sped down. Talons extended. One saw him coming and flew off. The other stood its ground. Straightening up, chest out, flapping his wings. 

Thor grinned. 

They bounced around each other sizing each out up. Waiting to strike.

This was ruined by an approaching human.

With a parting glare, they both retreat to separate trees. 

Thor knows this isn’t the end. Not by a long shot. “Not a word Loki. Not one word.”

Thor says as he lands. To his credit Loki is quiet. They watch the human below going into the nest leaving the entrance open. They do this sometimes so it isn’t that much of a big deal.

The human doesn’t stay long before coming back out. 

The door remains open. 

Once the human is out of sight one of the birds returns. Pecking around. “Hey!!” Thor calls down to the bird. It stops and looks up at the brothers. 

It ruffles its feathers before flying off. Thor is mighty proud of himself.

That is till its mate pops back up. It ignores Thor’s calls to it. Definitely puffing up. “Brother just let it go,” Loki said. Thor really doesn’t want to but they need to check the perimeter soon. 

His brother bounces up to a higher branch. Thor turns to go with him. 

“Thought you were a Thrush, not a little-scared chicken.” The Mockingbird yells up. “Crap,” said Loki.

Thor takes to the air in a heartbeat. He gets a good claw scratch in. The Mockingbird is pissed but he doesn’t stay. 

He is gone before Thor can get another swipe in. Thor stands proudly beaming up to Loki. Before he can fly up he hears something. It sounds like another bird.

Thor bounces around to see if he can locate this new foe. He hears it once more. It sounds like it is coming from within the human nest. 

The other bird must have flown in behind him. Thinking it could hide. No matter Thor thinks.

“I am Thor and I shall hunt and defend this land for it is mine!!” and with that Thor flies into the depths of the nest. 

“Thor!!!!” He can hear his brother call behind him. But he has no time to listen.

As soon as he is inside he marvels at all he can take in. There are strange objects and strange noises everywhere. He searches for a place to land. To get his bearings before finding the other bird that larks in these depths. 

His heart is pounding in his chest. And he is a bit disappointed that Loki did not follow. But at the least, it meant that Loki would be outside and able to watch his back. 

He calms down. There are strange items piled on each other. And a strange smell of wood. But he sees no trees anywhere. The other bird has gone quiet too. 

Suddenly there is a loud slam like when a human at the old place makes a tree fall. Only it sounds colder. It causes Thor to take to the air. Trying to find a place to hide. He knows he is exposed here. 

“Thor!!” calls Loki “get out of there you fool!” Thor can hear the worry in Loki’s voice. He knows not to make him worry. He flies back the way he came.

Only the nest has been closed!! He is trapped. He swerves to the side landing. 

He can think this through he just needs to remain calm. It is that easy. 

Movement catches his eye. 

Before him is a human. It doesn’t see him. But it is moving around focused on the area in front of it. 

He knows from the past humans are fine when you have enough space between them but this is not good. He is in their home. They know the area and when dealing with an enemy sometimes it is best to let them think you are not there.

He flies fast to the side. It is a smaller part of the nest. He explores it but there is no outside access. This place is useless. And noisy. He can’t hear Loki anymore. And if he can’t hear Loki it makes him antsy. 

He wants to yell out to Loki but he won’t do it here. It is too close to the human. 

He flies back out the smaller nest. Checks to make sure the human is still in the same spot.

It is. Then Thor flies to the back. Now he can hear his brother. And he isn’t happy.

“Thor you best not be dead. Because if you are I will find a way to bring you back and then I will kill you myself!!!”

“Loki I am well. It seems the humans have shut the nest. I am not sure how to get out.” There are some choice words that Thor rather not dwell on.

“I told you not to follow and what do you do? You would do wise to follow my counsel brother. I am the wises one of our clutch. Without me, you would be dead. Long eaten by that snake like the others.” Thor finds a covered hole that he can sit next to and hear his brother speak.

“That is only partly true. For if it wasn’t for me attacking said snake you would be gone too.” Thor can hear Loki huff. “Well, who told you to go for the head, for the eyes.”

Thor smiles. Tweets happily back “You did brother.” Loki cooed back. “That’s right which is why you’re going to listen to me.” 

A loud noise sounds beyond where Thor is. “ I won’t leave you brother not till your free.” Thor nods even though he knows Loki can’t see him. 

“Hold on a second brother.” And Thor can hear the sound of feathers. 

“Loki?” he waits but no reply. He waits some more. “Loki?!” he calls ones more. His heart racing once more. 

It is a few more moments before the sound of feathers is back. “ Loki?” Thor asks lowly. 

“I am here. I just went to look. It seems you are in the back of the nest. The humans seem to have multiple ways to get in your just going to have to find another way out.”

Thor doesn’t like this plan. It means letting the humans see him. And he isn’t sure that is wise. “Are you sure brother?” he can almost hear Loki roll his eyes at him. 

“Of course I am.” Thor really has no other choice. He trusts his brother. 

“Ok,” he decided to try to do it in stages. Trying to slowly head up front while keeping out of sight of the humans. Also, he needs to try to see how many he was dealing with.

He flies up to the where he saw the first human. Noting with relief that they did not notice him. So far so good.

He sees another low location. He quickly flies over there. Glee goes through him. Being this close and going unseen. 

He can also see one of the openings that Loki was talking about. But what he can also see that it has some kind of covering over it. The kind like hard water. That you see the other side through it. He has seen first hand what happens to a bird that flies into that.

So he stays put and looks for something else. From here he is able to detect that there are at least two humans. They are communicating in odd tones. He is so fascinated by the way they communicate that he barely misses getting seen by a new human. This one is walking. Walks right by Thor on its way to a small side nest. 

Thor tucks himself back. Before watching it go back towards the front. He moves to get a closer look. He needs to make his next move soon if he ever wants to get out!

He only has himself to blame for what happened next. There is a loud noise as a human that suddenly appeared next to him drops something. He has been spotted and now has no choice but to make a run for it.

He moves to one of the strange cold holding trees. And he now has the eyes of the whole nest on him. From up here, he can at least see that there is more light towards the front. 

Thor sighs. At least he doesn’t have to worry about hiding. Not that he really can. This odd tree has no coverings.

He can hear Loki complaining about his bad skills from here. “Never was subtle got to charge in like a herd of wild boars.”

Back to the humans. They seem to have other things they are doing. But one, in particular, keeps looking at him. So Thor employs one of the first things he has ever learned. 

When humans got there eye on you. Don’t move an inch. If they don’t feel threaten they will leave you alone. Out of the three ,Thor feels like this one will do something the other two seem to be freaking out.

This is all well and dandy till the brave one picks up some items. And Thor may act stupid at times but he knows a trap when he sees one. And this is a trap. 

He lets the human think that it is all fine. That it can catch him. Than suddenly takes to the air. His first venture around the human stays close.

He darts here and there. But he is unfamiliar with this strange world. One stops he lands at is over many small hot lakes. 

Thor doesn’t like that at all. He flies up to the front and causes more chaos. He flies around till he just lands. Loki was wrong. Thor thinks hopelessly. There is only bad news.

Not only is there more hard water. But there are more humans. And to top it off this seems to be a feeding zone for humans. The ones in the dark area are the parents preparing the food for the ones in the light.

There has to be a way out. Just has to be. He tries to think but the hunter has found him and is creeping up on him. 

It seems flying is his only hope as it keeps him slightly ahead. He goes to the back. “Loki I am being hunted. They want to eat me!!!” Thor calls out at the hole. He doesn’t even have time to hear the reply before the humans have caught up with him. He goes back to the middle. There he finds a dark area to hide under. 

He needs to calm down he has seen many of bird die because their hearts exploded. He doesn’t want to be one of them. He can hear them moving things around. He thinks it is them trying to get to him. What it really is them trapping him.

But Thor at the moment is too tired to care. “You are a worthy and smart foe.” He calls out breathlessly to the humans “But I am not defeated yet!” he stays put. Listens to the sounds going on around him. 

“I should have listened to you brother,” Thor says softly. And then he waits. Waits for the humans to remember he is trapped here.

Just when it seems like they have forgotten him he hears some of his trappings get moved around. He can tell by how they are moving stuff that this is one of the frighten one’s. 

He doesn’t let that mess him up. He is going to use it. The moment he sees an opening he goes for it. Slips right by. Cause all sorts of noise. He is at a lost on what to do so he goes back to the corner high up. 

This way he can see them all coming and he can’t be trapped. They seem to not have time for him. More humans have come to eat. Thor is about ready to plead that eating him would be such a waste. 

It also seems they have called for reinforcements. Two more humans have come. But he is still baffled as to how they got in. One of them moves the covering of hard water. 

Thor can smell the outdoors, hear the sounds from beyond. But he doesn’t move. It may still be a trap. The wind blows as he stands waiting for the humans to move. On the next breeze a song is carried with it.

A beautiful haunting song floats around Thor. “May the great gods of the sky. Take you far from here. Safely to the place of rest. May there be worms of plenty. Waters so crisp and clean. While you are away I will mourn your loss until the day I join your side once more.”

Thor is shocked. It Loki. He is singing the mourning song. He thinks Thor dead. 

He can’t leave his brother behind. Not like this. There is still so much to do together.

He can’t give up. Not yet at least. One of the new humans moves towards him. Thor tries to head up front once more but he is blocked so he turns. 

He lands on some surface that is slippery. He has a hard time getting a grip. But he is pleased when he does.

He looks to the side. The once closed part of the nest is open. He can get out!!! He can hear Loki continuing to sing.

The hunter approaches him. This is a no-brainer as to what he is to do. 

With a final look, he goes. Straight out landing on a branch. Right behind him is the hunter. It gives Thor a look. Then shuts the nests with a mighty slam. 

Thor thinks maybe it wasn’t a hunter. Maybe it was trying to free him all along in the first place. But whatever may have happened it is over now. And Thor is free.

Thor takes a deep breath. “Loki.” He calls as he hops up to the higher level. There is noise. And Loki is there before him. A ruffled mess. “Thor I thought you dead.”

Thor smiles. “I know I heard you. But you forget that I, brother am the mighty Thor. It is impossible to kill me.” Loki beams at him. “ That it is. Now come let’s us go to our resting tree. I want to hear of your grand adventure.”

They take to the air. Mockingbird forgotten. Thankful to be alive to fight another day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a true event. We had a bread delivery. And when the next crewmember came in we found the bird in the store. 
> 
> Let it be said catching a bird is not an easy tasks. It was in the store a total of maybe an hour due to it getting busy and as stated only three of us there at the time. Once it was gone we went back and watched the tapes seeing these Thrushes fighting a pair of Mockingbirds before one just flew straight in the store.
> 
> It flew in the back storage. In the office. Sat on the keyboard before going back to back storage. And I knew I had to write a story about. 
> 
> If it let’s me I will upload the video of these war that none of us knew was going on outside the back door. 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. And as always see you next time.
> 
> PS can't post the video because it has location information on it and I don't need the company coming after me for posting company crap on the web. I might try to refilm it with another phone at a later time.


End file.
